Pokemon!
by PikaPika98
Summary: Tess Morgans has loved Ash Ketchum from the day she met him, 3 years back. But she's never had the courage to tell him, and as a near death experience shows them both how fragile life is, will she finally come clean and tell him her true feelings? And how will Ash react? NOTE: i have introduced a new character so that i dont have any guide lines to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**** This is not like the original tv series, Ash Ketchum is 16, Tess Morgan (New character) is 15, and Brock is 18.**

_"Tess! Tess, wait up!" I looked behind me, the tears in my eyes making my vision blurry. But i knew exactly who was calling after me. Ash Ketchum, 16 years old, and the most handsome boy i'd ever seen. His long, black hair, with a fringe that was always cutting in between his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes. I shook my head, as if willing the thoughts away. "Just leave me alone, Ash!" I shouted back, the tears distinct in my voice. I continued running, as if i was somehow running away from the truth. "Pika pika!" I looked down to see Ash's Pokemon, Pikachu, running beside me, trying to make me stop. "No! No, just please leave me alone!" I gasped as i felt myself falling hard towards the ground. It was too late to put my hands out, and my delicate nose hit the train track with such a force, i wasn't surpised to smell and taste the blood within seconds. I looked down to notice that the reason i'd fell, was because my foot had been caught in between the tracks. Ignoring what i presumed to be a broken nose, and carefully trying to free my foot, i winced at the site of my ankle. It was twisted at an angle that i knew couldn't be right. Trying not to worry, i clenched my teeth and tried to bare with the pain til i got off the tracks. As everything went quiet i screamed out as i heard the loud and fearful sound of a train, that was not that far away. I saw Ash, a few feet away from me, looking horrified, probably at the site of my face. "Ash, Ash please help me! Please Ash!" He stopped and noted the train, with a stern, calm look on his face. "Please!" I screamed again, shaking with fear. I felt like i was going to pass out. Ash quickly ran over and dropped to his knees. "Pika!" I heard Pikachu from somewhere behind me. "I'm so sorry Tess, i. I didn't mean to tell Brock, i just. I was." He bit his lip, as if trying to stop the hole he was digging himself from getting any deeper. I was still shaking with terror as he worked expertly, trying to get my foot free from the tracks with as little pain as possible. "Your ankle, its fractured, i think. I'm going to have to put it back into place for your foot to get free." I nodded, wiping tears and blood from my face. "Just do it. Hurry." I could hear the train getting closer. I gritted my teeth, as he slowly counted to three. "One, two-" I screamed out as a seering pain came up from my ankle and shook me to the bone. "What happened to three?!" I shouted as the pain became unbearable. "Im sorry, no, im sorry, are you okay? Hurry hurry, lets get you off this track." I looked to my left and saw the blinding light of a train, and it was only about 10 seconds away. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but instead i felt Ash lifting me up with ease, and carrying me across to the other side. As he sat me down on the gritty path, i kept my eyes shut as i felt the wind from the passing train blast against my face. I opened them, just in time to see him and Pikachu, both smiling, looking at me. His eyes glowed with something that i couldn't quite put my finger on, and it looked as though i wasn't the only one that had been crying. But his smile quickly faded."Tess, i didn't mean to tell Brock about your family. It just slipped out, i just wanted him to stop giving you a hard time and i thought if he knew about them just deserting you, then he would understand, i mean. Gah. You're only 15 and you've been left by your parents, just because they didnt have enough money to take you with them. Who does that?! Really? I still cant believe it. I. I just wanted him to leave you alone." I smiled, wiping yet more tears and blood from my face. "I know, Ash. I know." I was about to thank him for saving my life, when he came towards me slowly, his eyes level with mine, our noses touching. I lay back as he lay on top of me, our legs tangled. I noticed that he took extra care not to touch my sore ankle, and brushed the stray hair from out of my face. "Tess.." He started, his hot breath blowing over my face, his soft lips inches away from mine. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while." He whispered softly into my ear, his hand reaching behind the back of my head, like a cushion. He played with my hair as i willed him to continue. It was like the addreniline that was pumping in both of our bodies had caused some sort of sexy vibe. "What is it Ash?" I whispered back, feeling confused and excited. What was he doing? Was this seriously happening? I ignored those thoughts and just went with it. "I love you Tess Morgans. I love you, everything about you." It was as if he was repeating it, to enhance his feelings somehow. I was soaring. I felt physically sick with butterflies, and the smile that crept upon my face, was so big, so real, i felt it would never leave. Not with him by my side. "I. I love you too, Ash Ketchum. I've loved you since the first day i met you. 3 years ago to this day." I whispered, my voice going quieter by each sentence that uttered from my rosie lips. "Well. Then i guess this is long overdue." He said slowly, his voice deep and sexy. He moved his head slightly so that we were facing each other once again, breathing in each others breath. As we both closed our eyes, i leaned in slightly, as did he, and our lips touched. Excitement flowed through my body and i tingled everywhere. His hands carressed my body as i fumbled with his lush hair. Our tongues touched and it felt like fireworks in my mouth. He lightly nibbled on my lower lip, and as we pulled apart slightly, he continued to kiss my neck, biting softly. "I want you to be mine. Forever." He whispered, looking at me directly. "Don't make me ask. Just tell me you will be." I nodded, unable to speak, unable to move. I nodded til i felt dizzy, but i could still make out the gigantic smile that slowly spread across his perfect face. "Pika! Pika pika!" We both laughed nervously as we looked to our left to see Pikachu, worried. "It's okay buddy." Ash said happily, getting up to pet Pikachu's head. "Pika!" I giggled at his cute little smile, and tried to get up. "No no, i'll help you." Ash took a small stride towards me, bent down, and lifted me up, again, with no effort. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck. He grinned cheekily, and leaned towards me, kissing my forehead. "I meant every word of what i said. Tess i want, no i need you, in my life. But i need you to be mines, i love you, i honestly do. My heart takes over my whole body when i see you, and when i see you cry, it feels like its literally breaking. I promise to take care of you, protect you, keep you safe. But above all, i promise that as well as me being able to call you mines, you will always be able to call me yours. Because forever i will be just that. Yours." My green eyes watered as i thought about what to say. "I dont want you to leave me. I dont want you to make me jealous if we argue. I need someone who will always, whatever happens, be there for me. And Ash, i hope to god that is you, because i've fallen for you hard. I just need you to catch me before i hit the ground. Can you do that? Can you pick me up when im down, make me smile when i cry?" He nodded, he nodded til his head was just a blur. "I promise." He whispered, kissing my forehead again. "Good. So. Good." I smiled, speachless. And as we set off, Pikachu in tow, i nudged my head into his neck, where it fitted perfectly, as if it was made just for me, and, forgetting the searing pain in my ankle and nose, i somehow felt my eyes grow heavy, and i was plunged into darkness. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I opened my eyes with a start, the smell of home made soup filling the air. "Hey there sleepy head." I jumped as i heard a voice from somewhere to my right. "Ash." I breathed, smiling at the sight of him. He smiled back. "Brock, he fixed your ankle. And your nose wasn't broken, so no worries about that either." I didn't know what to say. I remebered everything that happened yesterday, and my face burned a deep red. "I meant it." His voice was smooth and calm, he didn't seem nervous or embarrassed at all. "Meant what?" I asked, trying to act like i didn't know. But he knew i did. "Everything i said yesterday. I was. I was scared that i wouldn't get the chance to tell you, you almost died. You needed to know right there and then. And i've been soaring ever since i did, because i found out that your feelings were mutual to mines. And i want you to be my girlfriend, Tess." I blinked at him, my emotions going crazy. I nodded, unable to speak, unable to do anything but smile. He smiled back at me with his twinkling brown eyes. "Good." He whispered, and leaned in closer to me, kissing me on the forehead. He seemed to do that a lot. "I'm staying here, in Pallot town, for a few more months before going off again. I've got to save up money again, but. Winning all those badges, winning the Sinnoh leage. It was amazing. But i found out, that what made it more amazing was the journey. I'm going to travel the rest of the world, battling every trainer i meet. I'm going to be the strongest and best Pokemon master, that dream of mine will never go." I nodded. That was months away, i wouldn't have to worry. "Oh! Ash!" I said, suddenly remembering something. _

_"What is it?!" He asked, sharing my worry._  
_"My Charmander! Where is he? I think i dropped him!" I was more than worried now. Charmander had been my first Pokemon and i'd had him for 6 years, given to me by my mentor at school. I'd prevented him from evolving by using an Everstone. Ash's worried expression faded. "It's fine, hes here." He handed me my pokeball, and i let him out. Charmander wasn't a big fan of the Poke ball. "Charmander!" I grinned, and he grinned back. Jumping on the bed, he came up to me, giving me a hug. I giggled, and then i noticed Ash was looking at me, his smile as big as mine. "What is it?" I asked quietly, still smiling, but afraid i had something on my face. "Nothing. You're just so beautiful." He breathed, and although i didn't think i was, i could tell by the way that he said it, that he meant it. Charmander saw Pikachu sleeping on Ash's lap, and jumped on him. "Pika!" Growled Pikachu angrily, but he soon got over it and was running around with Charmander. "Cute!" I squeeled, looking over at Ash who had the same look of awe on in his face watching the two pokemon. Charmander was my only Pokemon, and he very rarely went in his Pokeball, if at all. I hated to battle with him, as i didn't like seeing him getting hurt. I mostly just had him as my companion. "Hey, i was going to ask you later, but i may as well the now. Would you like to stay with us? Me and Brock, i mean." I looked around Ash's room. He and Brock shared an appartment, which Brock's mother had bought him for his 18th birthday. She knew that Brock would be travelling again soon, but seeing as him and Ash always came back for a few months, she thought it was a good investment, to rent it out while he was away too. It had two bedrooms, and it was in really good condition. I looked uncertain. I didn't want to 'intrude' on them, seeing as me and Ash had only been dating for about 10 minutes. "Please. I don't like the thought of you living in that big house, on your own. And, you don't need to keep forking out for the rent each month. Please." He pleaded with me, and i must admit, i thought it was a pretty good idea. I nodded slowly. "Only if Brock doesn't mind.." I started, but Ash interuprted me._  
_"Who's idea did you think it was?" He smirked, taking my hand in his and giving it a reassuring squeeze._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_I looked across the table at Pikachu, who had been glaring at me for the last 10 minutes. I eventually walked over to him. "Hey you. Are you alright buddy?" I asked gently, afraid that i'd done something to annoy him. "Pika." He said nonchalantly, turning his back to me. "Aw, Pikachu, what's the matter?" I asked, placing a hand on his arm. "Pika- CHU!" I yelped as i felt his electricity flow through me. "Pikachu!" I heard Ash shouting from the door way. "That is not okay, Buddy!" He said, a little softer this time. "No, no Ash i'm fine. I'm sure he didn't mean it." I tried to pull Ash away, as him and Pikachu were staring into each others eyes, neither of them making the first move to look away. "He's not stupid, Tess." I stepped back, a little hurt at the anger in his voice. Then he looked towards me, his eyes kind again. "Sorry, its just, this is the fourth time in the last week. What's gotten into him? He usually gets on so well with you.." Ash trailed off, and i had an idea of what was pissing Pikachu off, but i bit my lip. "What is it?" Ash asked, his eye brows lowered. "Nothing! Why would you think there was something?" I asked, my voice a little too high. I was a bad liar. "Because you bit your lip when you're thinking hard about something that you need to say. I noticed that a few months ago." He blushed a little and i gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, im thinking that im hungry. Brock?" I looked at Brock, blinking my eye lashes furiously. We had started getting on really great. "Dinner will be about 30 minutes." He gave me a small smile, and then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "What is it?" I asked. Brock did that a lot, and it seemed he knew almost everything. "I think Pikachu is jealous, Ash." I narrowed my eyes. I had been right. "Why would he be jealous of Tess?!" I smiled at how niave he was. "Because, ever since last week, he's been distant towards Tess, and even using thunder bolt on her. I think he's jealous of yours and Tess' relationship." Ash blushed a little, as did i, and then looked confused, yet again. "But, why?" I shook my head. _  
_"It's no use Brock, the boy is clueless!" I said, tapping his head while i did so. _  
_"Oh really?" He said, raising his eyebrow. I leaned in close to him, our noses touching. I licked his cheek and danced off, "Yes, really!" I said, running away as fast as i could as he ran for me. My socks made me slide all over the laminated flooring. I slid into the Kitchen, and i squeeled as Ash cornered me. Grabbing the whip cream that was sitting conviently by the fridge, i shook it and pointed it towards Ash. "I have this and im not afraid to use it." I said, making my voice go low and deep. He laughed at me and replied menacingly, "You wouldn't." He walked towards me, getting closer. Laughing, i sprayed the whipped cream over his face. As i ran past him, i grabbed his hat, that he never seemed to take off, and ran up the stairs. "I am going to kick your ass Tess Morgans!" He shouted from downstairs. "We'll see about that Ash Ketchum!" I giggled, putting on his hat and running into his room. I looked for somewhere to hide, and as i heard him thudding up the stairs i knew i had to think fast. Out of options, i dropped to the floor and rolled under his double bed. Still holding the whipped cream, i tried not to let him hear me breathing. _  
_"Oh i wonder where Tess is.." He said sarcasticly. I was small for my age, and i knew my feet couldn't be sticking out. But, i also knew that he knew i was underneath the bed. Everything went quiet and i was about to come out, when i felt hands grabbing my ankles and pulling me out from under the bed. The flooring made it easy, and quite fun, but i screamed with fright. I rolled over onto my back as Ash sat on me, facing me straight on. He gently grabbed my arms and pinned them to the floor. "Give up." He smirked, and i shook my head._  
_"Never!" I shouted dramaticly, feeling exposed that he could see me laughing like this. He leaned his head in closer, and managed to hold both of my small wrists in one of his hands above my head. I wriggled, but it was no use. With his free hand, he picked up the whipped cream and shook the can. "No, don't!" I protested, unable to hide my smile._  
_He grinned at me with a look that said, i have you now. "Say that i won, submit!" He said in a deep voice that was supposed to sound scary, but only made me laugh more. My cheeks hurt from the amount of smiling and laughing i'd been doing the last 10 minutes, but i didn't care one bit. My heart beated faster as Ash pointed the can at me. "I will never submit!" I said playfully, and he shrugged his shoulders. "Then so be it!" I screamed and wriggled as Ash sprayed the cream everywhere. It was in my hair, on my face, on my clothes. "Ash!" I squeeled, and i caught him off guard, releasing my hands and grabbing the can. We were both laughing hysterically as i sprayed the can of whipped cream all over Ash, and i was still trying to wriggle free. As we both calmed down a little, i noticed i still had Ash's hat on. I felt privilaged that i got to wear it, and he didn't get mad when i took it, as he never let anybody even touch his hat, apart from Pikachu of course. Ash came close to my face and licked off a bit of cream from my nose. I laughed quietly and licked some of his lips. "I love you." He whispered, happiness filling his voice. _  
_"And i love you." I ushered back, unable to stop smiling. It was an amazing feeling. I kissed him and our tounges touched. He gave the best kisses. I bit his lip, and i felt his hands going inside my top and sliding across my bare body. I was still hot from running around, and his cold hands felt nice. "Cheeky." I whispered playfully as we stopped kissing. He looked at me innocently, then placed my hand in his, pulling me out of the room. "I think i heard Brock shouting that Dinner was ready a few minutes ago, though you'd never of heard of it, the amount of screaming you were doing." I gave him a cheeky smile followed by, "Oh, Ash. You have yet to make me scream." He made a mock shocked face and as i walked past him to go downstairs, he said quietly, "Just you wait, Tess Morgans." I bit my lip as i smiled up at him. We tumbled down the stairs, covered in whipped cream, to find Brock standing, his arms folded, tapping his foot. It was like we were the naughty kids and he our father. "You used all of my whipped cream. You little twats." He said quietly and slowly, playing on every word. I thought he was generally mad, until he turned round quickly, grabbed something, and then faced us again. "Lucky i have more!" He yelled, spraying the whipped cream all over us. Me and Ash looked at each other, nodded, and ran at Brock. "You're going to regret that!" Shouted Ash, as we piled on top of Brock._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_"Pikachu! Again? This is not okay, you cannot keep doing this! You're hurting Tess!" I stood, feeling out of place, as Ash layed into Pikachu. I tapped Ash on the shoulder, "Ash, it's fine, honestly, hes just feeling left out." Ash turned round quickly and looked at me with hard eyes. "No its not fine! Im sticking up for you, so stop trying to defend him!" He shouted at me, which i did not like one bit. "Do not take your anger out on me Ash Ketchum! Im just saying mabbe Pikachu feels a little left out because we've been spending a lot of time together recently, and hes used to having you all to himself!" I yelled at him, clenching my fists. Ash was a full head taller than me, but i still stood my ground. He didn't frighten me, though he tried his best. "Well thats only because you're so clingy and you never leave me alone! No wonder your family left!" I saw his eyes soften after saying this. "Tess, i-" I heard Brock enter the room. He'd obviously heard everything. I shook my head, not wanting his waste of an excuse. "No." I interupted, putting my head close to Ash's, on my tip toes. "Fuck you." I whispered, and stormed out. "Tess wait!" I heard him shouting. "Look Ash, you said it, and you obviously meant it, so stick your fucking apology where the sun dont shine." I shouted over my shoulder, as i slammed the front door behind me. I felt it shake and i ran, my legs slightly shaky as i'd only had my cast off for a couple of days. After a few minutes my knees buckled and i fell to the ground. And i screamed, as loud as i could, till i had to stop to breath. "Why did you leave me?" I asked, refering to my parents. I still didn't know the real reason, i just told Ash it was about money. When in reality, i had no idea. They just left me. And i'd give anything for one more hug from my father, and for him to tell me that everything was going to be okay. If i could speak to them, one more time, just to know why they deserted me. I needed my family. "Pikachu." I looked up, wiping tears from my eyes to see Pikachu, looking guilty and sounding genlte. "Im so sorry, for coming between you guys. I love you Pikachu, and i Love Ash. I get that hes your best friend but im in love with him and i dont think that will ever change. Pikachu i need my family. I want to feel safe again." I whimpered, feeling stupid and dramatic. But i wasn't whole without them, they were my everything. My world revolved around them, and tending to my sick 17 year old brother. "He. He's dead." I broke down, my sobs so loud my ears hurt. I felt like i couldn't breath. Pikachu ran at me and hugged my hip, and oddly, it helped. "He died before they left. I. I want my big brother back." I cried into Pikachu. "I. I can't breath." I whispered, my throat choked up with tears. Then i saw a pair of familair shoes in front of me. "B-Brock?" I stuttered, as he knelt down in front of me, eye level. "I am so sorry to hear that, Tess. You should of told us." He said gently, softly. He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back, just like my Father used to. "Everything is going to be okay." He whispered, and although he wasn't my father, he felt like the next best thing. He helped me back to my feet, and took Pikachu from me. "Go see Ash, Tess. I can't help you, but he can. He loves you so much. He wouldn't stop crying when you ran, he thinks your gone for good. Go to him, please. He didn't mean it, i know him Tess, and i know he didn't mean it. Tell him, about your brother. I know how devestating you must feel, i have plently of siblings, and even if they get hurt its breaks my heart. So i know how you must feel, in fact, i don't. Just go to him and pour your heart out." He gently nudged me and i nodded. "Okay." I stammered, starting back towards the house._

_I opened the door and shut it softly behind me. Then, reluctantly, i walked into the Living room, to see Ash, teary eyed and sniffling, sitting on the sofa. I walked over to him and coughed to get his attention, as i didn't think he'd heard me enter. He looked up, slightly startled by my new arrival, and practically jumped on me. I felt like i couldn't breath as he hugged me tighter than ever, and though it was getting to the point where my spine felt like it was going to break, it felt oddly safe. "Tess. I. I am so sorry for those awful things i said. I said them out of anger, and i was embarrassed. I thought when you said that we'd been spending a lot of time together, that you were kind of sick of me. And i wanted to act like i didnt care but i was so. I dont even know, my emotions are all over the place, i dont know whats wrong with me. But honestly, Tess. You are my whole world, and i just want you to feel like that. I don't sleep at night until i hear your cute soft snores, and i love just watching you sleep, you look so peaceful, so. Happy. And thats why i let you sleep late some mornings, because i feel like you're happier in your dreams rather than reality. I just." He stopped, and i could see that he was rambling. He was nervous and he was upset. Strangly enough, i felt myself forgiving him. Ash was legit and i knew that he was being 100% truthful with me. "Ash, you want to know why im happy when i sleep? Why i love my dreams? Because you're in them dumb ass. And its amazing, because when i wake up, im still in my dream, im still your girl and i love that Ash, i really do. And i love you. More than words can say." He cupped my small face in his large hards and wiped away a few stray tears from my cheeks with his thumbs. We both leaned in, our heads at perfect angles, as our lips connected. I bit his lip, a sort of trademark thing i always do, and he smiled in return. "You're making me turn crazy." He whispered, leaning in for another kiss._


End file.
